eidolonfandomcom-20200213-history
Will Her Eyes 3
Transcript waiting on the edge of the room. He hurries forward to apply powder to her nose and makes me thankful that the style crew is finished with me. The hair on my head is almost unrecognizable as my own. I wait for another moment while the crew finishes setting up. They have transformed my living room into something resembling a soundstage. Beneath the foreign throw blankets and plush pillows, I can almost recognize my own furniture. Wendy smiles at me again, and I can see the pink of her tongue behind the gap in her front teeth. "We're just about ready, Sera." She says my name a lot. One of the cameramen says that they are ready. The other counts off into the camera opposite him. "Hello, I'm Wendy Schaffer and I am here with Sera Logans, the wife of Kirin Logans and the first Normal woman to bear a second-generation Sennin child." "Well...actually, we don't know if she is a Sennin yet. There's currently no way to test that in-utero." Wendy's smile falters for a moment, but she regains composure. "Oh, is that so? Will you know when the child is born?" "We don't really know. The first Sennin didn't develop their abilities until puberty, but the second-gen kids haven't been quite so consistent. As far as we know, she could display them at birth, during puberty, or never. There also might be tests they can do... genetically, but they are too dangerous to perform before she is born." "Interesting. So there really isn't very much information at this point?" "No." There is a moment of silence and Wendy's lip twitches as she waits for me to continue. When I don't, she leans back in her chair and forces her smile wider, "Does that scare you at all? The uncertainty? Not to mention the fact that so many Normal women died giving birth to the first generation of Sennin." "Um...yes. Yeah, I supposed it does. But I have some of the most amazing doctors, and they have assured me that I have nothing to worry about." "On a Sennin police officer's salary, I'm sure you can afford them!" She pauses, as if waiting for laughter or applause. When neither occurs, she continues, "What about if the baby isn't a Sennin? Have you considered what you will do?" "What I will do? What do you mean?" I can see the camera's lens shifting as it zooms in and out and refocuses itself, but I try not to look at it. Wendy told me to ignore the cameras and just have a conversation. "Well, if the baby isn't a Sennin, she will be as powerless as you or I. What would the Ascensionists think?" "I don't generally run my life based on the whims of glorified eugenicists, and I think my husband is plenty capable of protecting our daughter no mater what those nutheads think." "But if your daughter is a Sennin, 'those nutheads' will be her people." I can feel the heat under my cheeks and I hope the makeup they used covers the anger boiling just beneath my skin. "No, I will be her people. Kirin and I will do whatever it takes to protect this baby, no matter how she comes out. The Ascensionists want the whole world to be Sennin, but it never will be. I don't care what they think." Kirin Rain splatters against the clear plastic visor of my helmet and obscures my vision. The heat bubbling in my chest surges and I can barely suppress the urge to hit something, hard. My hand shakes as I raise it to wipe the water off, though it's only clear for a few seconds before more rain replaces the old. I take a deep breath and remind myself that the motorcycle won't crash just because I can't see where I'm going. The thought does little to reassure. I'm not angry with the rain. Fucking Reed. Who does he think he is to judge my family, my life? Sera is scared half to death as it is without having slurs tossed in her face. I recall the first time I saw her, the way her fine auburn hair grazed her collar bone, the way her timid smile crept over her